Piouso Ressurrection 2: Al Flumen A Noster Nostri
by Vanessa St. Cloud
Summary: Rated for language and brief nudity (very little). 2 years after James and Misty fell in love, James seeks her hand in marriage. Jessie still holds great hatred for them both and seeks to destroy their happiness forever.(Took me forever, didn't it?Sorry!)


**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own nothing of Pokemon, only Piouso is my original creation among their ranks. I am not a fan of Jessie, only James, Misty, Brock, and the ghost Pokemon. I don't do the normal couples cause I agree with none of them, save for whenever Brock falls in love with random girls. That's funny. This is exclusively and always will be a James/Misty thing. Hail to them! _                               

**_  Piouso Resurrection 2_**

******_Al Flumen A Noster Nostri*  _**

**_Prologue_**

**_                                                                Will You Choose Me?                                                                                                                                               ~ Maiden's Peak ~_**

**_                                                                        - Night -_**

****"You'll never stop me now, James." Jessie crowed, her Arbok wrapping elegantly round her thin waist. The end of its tail held a thick rope over the cliff of the legendary stone maiden of the area. Misty was tied and unconscious on the other end, dangly precariously over the jagged rocks and crashing waters below. The lump on her head was small, but a soft throbbing red.

            James simply glared at Jessie, his pendant glowing with his emerald forest eyes in anger. "Go kiss a Muk. You let Misty go now! She's got nothing to do with any of this, you ugly made-up witch!" he shouted.

            Jessie's cocky smile faded away, a vein throbbing in her once smooth forehead. "UGLY!! Why you little conniving traitorous lecher! She has everything to do with this, you're in love with her and not me. We were Team Rocket, we had adventures, through thick and thin, we were always together!"

            "And we always failed, yes, I didn't care about all that if that's what you're assuming. I left because you left me to die. You broke your promise. You never called out….I never thought you'd stoop as low to become like Giovanni. You sold me out instead of calling to me like we agreed. I'd a died happier knowing we were still a team, but you only think of Jessie, Jessie, Jessie, you always hit me, even when I had a good idea. Nothing I said or did was good enough. You're the reason I left, you narcissistic queen of the bitches," he hollered, taking a Pokeball off his belt.

            "Such language, I should wash your mouth out, but I think Misty gets that treatment first, hmm, ahahahah! Ah, ah, ah….stay where you are, James," she cackled, seeing his movements," Or she gets her bath early."

            James growled in frustration, then smirked at Jessie. "You're afraid I'll beat you, haha, you're hiding behind Misty so I won't win again."

            The vein throbbed a deep purple. Jessie's personal vanity was her undoing sometimes, easily goaded into a battle over one thing, herself. "Oh, you think you're so wonderful James??? Huh! HUH?! Well, we'll just see about that, won't we you little traitorous screw-up! Not even that stupid Pokemon God will save you from Master Jessie of Team Rocket! Arbok, GO!" Jessie screeched, her face boiling red with anger.

            James smirked. Jessie would cheat in this if Arbok lost, sending her Charizard at him. There were many ways to win a battle, even those that only mattered to oneself and not the league. "So be it, Jessie….Muk, GO!!" he called, tossing the pokeball out. It landed and gave a loud click and poured out the essence of his Muk.

            "MUK! Muk!" it chanted, its viscous purple form slopping about. "Muk! Acid Armor!" James shouted.

            "Muk!" it let out and glowed. Jessie didn't look like she cared and simply took the rope out of Arbok's tail, holding it tightly with her hand. "Arbok, crush that pile of pudding's lousy armor to pieces!!"

            "Arrrrbok Bok!" it screeches and lunged at Muk. It was too loyal in James' opinion, doing even the dumbest things for Jessie, but it was also brave. Even as it tried to tighten around Muk, it found the effort foolish and painful, scorching some of his scales with the armor, and then finding it really couldn't get a decent grip on the Muk's slime body.   "Argghh, do something better! Bite it!" Jessie hollered. 

            "Bok!?" it whined. James didn't enjoy hurting a creature he'd once been a teammate of, and this stupid abuse was beyond his ability to stomach. "Muk, harden!" he called, and the Pokemon obeyed as a reluctant Arbok went to chomp on it.

            It was a foolish choice to battle a poison against a poison element, though all be it a long battle would ensue. The battle was possible, only tedious and cruel to the weaker opponent. Arbok found out the hard way as its teeth clamped down on the hardened body, the pain ringing from its eyes as the gnawing screech of teeth on stone vibrated though its mind. It wrenched itself away howling with his hurt teeth flaring pain all over its body.

            "Ah, idiot! Charizard, GO!" she yelled, her orange, fire-breathing dragon pokemon appearing before Muk. "CHAR!" it called

            "Flamethrower now! Toast them both!" Jessie cried out. Charmander huffed and let out a funnel of flames at Muk. Muk's skin bubbled in the attack, crying out. "Sludge those cheaters!" James called. "M….Muk, blahhhh!!" it croaked out, sending the terrible slop at the Charizard, but missed. "Ah Muk, return! Vaporeon, Go!" James let out. The blue fawn-like creature appeared and with a swish of its tail, snapped to attention.

            "Hydro Pump! Hurry!" James cried out. Vaporeon nodded sharply and vomited out a blast of water. Charizard's body was shoved back a few feet as the water ruined its heated strength and wings. It choked and coughed at the fire-killing water that kept soaking it. Jessie shrieked and tried pulling out another Pokeball to take Vaporeon down. James couldn't wait any longer and bolted past the Pokemon, ramming into Jessie. She kicked and struck out at him clawing at his face. He dodged what he could and wrestled with her to grab the rope holding Misty high above a watery grave.

            "Grrrr….you lousy Rocket witch, you can't play fair, so neither will I." He hissed out and struck her across the face. She shrieked and bit down hard on his wrist, drawing blood. "Ahh!" he howled and rammed his knee in her gut," Vaporeon, ahh, ow!"

            Jessie grunted in pain from his attack, but refused to let go of his flesh. Her own mistake, she wasn't calling out attacks to her Pokemon, giving him the advantage. The battle wasn't fair to begin with, so he had to make due with that. Misty's life depended on it. "Ah Vaporeon! Hyper Beam! Now!" he shouted, yelping as Jessie bit harder. She'd realized her error in focusing on James simply too late.

            Vaporeon's attack slammed into Charizard, stunning it for the moment. It couldn't until the next attack came, and James would make it a finishing move the Pokemon couldn't take and keep fighting. "Ice Beam!" James crowed, jerking his eyes to Jessie as he felt her teeth release him. The blue beam fired from the Vaporeon's mouth and froze the Charizard solid.

            "You lose Jessie….now let Misty go." He snarled out. Jessie glared heatedly at him, then smirked. "As you wish." She said pleasantly, with such venom he felt his blood thicken. She let go of the rope and it quickly vanished over the side. "NO! MISTY!!" he yelled and dove off the side. It was a long drop, and he had one chance for this. He quickly tugged out two Pokeballs and shouted with all his might," Vaporeon, return!! Pigeot! Go!" 

            The blue light of Vaporeon's essence swept inside the ball as the red of his giant Pigeot sprang forth. "Pigeot!!" it called. "Pigeot! Dive! Dive! Hurry!" James yelled frantically as the rocks and water grew closer and closer to Misty.

            It dove hard, zooming past James so hard that his body twisted and spun. It shot past Misty, then jerked upwards, catching her on its back and flapped in place. James landed atop her moments later. "Oof…" he choked out, pressed warmly and close to his girlfriend. His cheeks flushed deep red, his chest to hers, the soft round breasts cushioning and stimulating him terribly. He gulped sharply as Pigeot flew them across the sea. "Misty….guh….so beautiful…no, no, hands off…."he bubbled out and untied her quickly, tossing the ropes aside. 

            He patted her cheek softly, the warm soft skin of his lovely fiery mermaid tingling against his cool fingers. "Mmmm…" her throat moaned, her eyes fluttering open softly, her hands coming up to her chest. She looked up, her lovely blue eyes gently gracing his face. "James…I, what happened?" she said a soft flush in her cheeks. He understood the cause. He was sitting on her, looking down at her. He felt a bit embarrassed too.

            "Jessie snatched you from the hotel….she tried to kill you, but I came…see, everything is fine. I was so scared….I'd die if anything happened to you, angel." He let out softly, rubbing her cheek.

            His eyes wandered a bit over her form, then jerked them away. She had such an effect on him, he would be her slave if he could. Misty was so kind and wonderful to him, she'd forgiven his past, and was his girlfriend. He would give her anything and everything; all she had to do was ask.

            "Oh James….Take me…"she said suddenly, tearing her shirt off to reveal her lovely breasts. He choked on his tongue. "M-Misty! I….My gods….holy…. nnee!…" he sputtered, his eyes locked on her. He desired her greatly but, to get this was….just a great shock. "I want you, love, take me, take me now!" she moaned, and put his hands on her chest. He gulped, his body warming terribly. "oh my gods….Oh Misty, I want you too…" he let out, his eyes hazing with desire. He leaned down, gripping her chest lovingly.

**_SLUUUUURP!_**

            James blinked as the drool slip down his face. Had Misty just grown a huge tongue and slobbered him. He blinked a few more times before the surroundings began to change, his dream falling apart.

                                                **_~ Poke Center at Maiden's Peak ~_**

            James jerked awake at the next sloppy lick, Haunter bathing his human friend in tongue slobber. "Haunter!! Ah blech!!" James squeaked out, swatting the ghost Pokemon away. Haunter laughed and floated around him, holding a small blue velvet box. "Ah give that back. That's mine." He yelped and snatched it away. 

            The events of his dream, except Misty's shirt ripping and the breast exposure, had happened nearly a week ago, and the festival was tomorrow. He'd brought Misty here with him as a romantic getaway from his work, and his own agenda, to propose to her.

It had been 2 years since he and Misty fell in love and began dating, and two wonderful years of happiness and compassion that he wanted to be her husband. He'd bought the ring a year ago, but she was just so wonderful, angelic and great, he was scared to death of telling her. A year of waiting, planning, chickening out, and now he was finally going to tell the love of his life how madly in love he was with her, and he wanted to make her his bride.

            "But why is it so hard to tell a woman you want to marry her when you can say 'I love you' nearly every day. Gods, she's so beautiful and smart….ahh…..why do I have to be afraid of proposing to her….James, you're still a wimp." He said softly to himself, haunter floating curiously beside him. The ghost probably had to intent of making James propose now, since Haunter was the only one who knew of his plans. The trip was nearly over and tomorrow night was the festival for the Ghost Maiden of the peak. He'd chance the wrath of a million Ghastlies if he had to, no woman or specter could make him fall in love against Misty, not his mermaid.

            He would do it tomorrow. He had to get really brave before the trip was over and say it. He couldn't even sleep in the same room as her without becoming a blubbering fool and sleeping in the tub. He didn't want to smudge her purity, not when they were still dating. He wanted everything to be perfect for her, so they could have a wonderful family, everything done just for her. 

            James sighed and looked out his window sadly. "Why is it so hard to tell her when I'd do anything to see her smile?" he asked the moon, but no reply came to ease his nervous and frightened mind.

            "Haunt, haunt…." Haunter chirped out, patting James shoulder. "yeah, suck it up, be a man, and grovel." He blushed and flopped back in bed, unable to sleep as he played everything that could go wrong tomorrow in his head. He shook his head and put his hands over his face. "I'm doomed….Ohhhh!" he moaned, Haunter joining in his own wailing.

**_- The Maiden's Peak -      _**

****Misty stood in her kimono, staring out at the moon. It was hard to believe only a week ago she nearly died, but James saved her, and in her childhood years James and Brock nearly fell to their deaths due to the Ghastly using the legend of the maiden to send them to their deaths. What a cliff of memories this was. The festival was back in town, but James said he had an emergency he had to handle and would meet her here when the moon was bright in the sky.

            But he wasn't here yet. It had been three hours since the moon rose and he wasn't here. Maybe the emergency was taking longer than he had anticipated. He'd been so jumpy lately, even the trip was sudden and frantically planned. He simply came into the Cerulean Gym one day and practically hijacked her and said they had to come for the festival. He'd been hysterical in saying it, and his mood got jumpier with each day. The only calm moment he'd had was when she'd seen him coming to save her, and then Jessie knocked her out. Then she woke up under him on his Pigeot. He'd fainted on top of her. 

            "Haunt!" came ringing out of the woods suddenly. She turned her head around sharply to see Haunter dragging a kimono wearing James by his leg out of the shrine and up the cliff. "No, I'm not ready! No! No! Bad Haunter, let go of my leg!  Bad! I can't! No! Eee!" he squealed. He was wearing a matching indigo blue kimono to his hair with green patterns on it. Her cheeks flushed a moment at the sight of his slender legs kicking around, exposed only slightly from his dragging clothing.

            "James? What's going on?" she gasped. Haunter dropped him neatly at her feet, laughing joyously. "HAUNT! Haunt, Haunt!" it crowed, nudging James forward. His head bumped her knees.  He made a squeaking sound and his green eyes darted up. She looked down upon him, her long red hair blowing in the wind of the moonlit night and her cerulean blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. He was on his hands and knees, looking like an Evee caught in the headlights. 

            "James?" she said softly. He gulped loudly and adjusted himself shaking, getting on one knee, and holding up one hand. In it was an opened velvet box of blue. Her heart near stopped at the side of the diamond ring, two golden Goldeens circled around the jewel. 

            "M-Misty…I've been…-gulp- waiting a very….long year to say this….and I….I….oh….I'm no good at this…I…gkk. Willyoumarryme!" he yelped, the last part speeding out, but she heard two words. "Marry" and "Me."

            "James….oh James…."she uttered softly, her hand to her heart. He shivered visible, the ring shaking around in the box, catching the moonlight like a shining star. "Yes, of course I'll marry you, a 1,000 times yes!" she cheered and tackled him in a warm hug. They tumbled back down the cliff, sliding to a halt before the shrine.

            The cool ring slipped on her finger, James' happy sobs filling her ears. "Oh thank Piouso….Oh Misty, Misty-kiss- Misty….I love you so much, Misty, I'll do everything and anything for you. Oh I love you so much!" he wept out.

            "Ok….how about telling haunter to give us some privacy so I can kiss you without an audience? Hmm?" she winked.

            James reddened and gave a look at Haunter. "Haunter….go play with the townspeople, keep them away from the shrine, ok? Please…..!" he let out quickly. Haunter laughed and nodded. "Haunt!!!!!" he crowed and floated off to town, but James didn't hear it, nor did Misty. They were already locked in a kiss the moment the ghost pokemon had moved. Misty was happy he loved her this much, to want to spend his entire life beside her, no more being alone in her room, someday a house, children, a life together. No more struggles but those that came down the path of life.

            The struggles of life, Misty thought of that, never knowing struggles beyond a normal life was watching with angry green eyes and dark eyes of the Arbok beside its green-eyed owner. Misty would have seen the hate and jealousy if she had looked away from her fiancé, and heard the word so full of poisonous hate," No one spurns Jessie. You're both going to pay for everything."

            But not Misty or James, all they could hear were each other's hearts, even as the red dawn came across their kimono wearing forms, the festival long gone, and the terrified shrieks of those Haunter was playing with echoing in the mist of morning. Their heart went on beating as one, with each other, the evils of the past faraway and the future within reach. That was all that mattered, and all that ever would, each other.

                                                            **_To Be Continued…._**

**_Teaser: _**_James and Misty have been planning their wedding, but Jessie has no intentions of James ever being happy, or marrying the one he wants. Jessie uses the law against him….and his worst fears come alive._

* **_Al Flumen A Noster Nostri_******is Latin for  **_The River of Our Hearts Beat as One. _**_I like using Latin some of my works, as it is a language of power and emotions of the old world, a world Piouso would have been in. This title implicates the romantic theme, the water themes, and togetherness. I'm a sentimental ole fluff, ok?_


End file.
